


got it bad for you

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kanata sneaks into his brother's room for some quality time.
Relationships: Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	got it bad for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been excited for ARGONAVIS for ages but I told myself Id wait for the anime before writing anything. Well. That Epsilon Phi announcement happened and grabbed me by the dick and here I am. OK, sure, all we have is some comics and bios to go off but I couldnt stop thinking about Kanata being a huge creep xD
> 
> !!WARNING!! If youre not into incest or somnophilia in general, or the idea of Kanata jerking off at Harukas bedside while hes asleep in specific, please do NOT read further.

The key slid into the lock and twisted it open smoothly, quietly. Kanata's hand gripped the doorknob and turned it just as slowly, pushing the door inward. There was nary a creak. The dormitory was newly built, and not cheaply either, so the level of care Kanata took to enter his older brother's room was probably unnecessary. But Kanata was used to being quiet in the old house where they'd grown up, was used to there being a heavy weight behind the door in place of a lock - a box of books usually, and once, the entire dresser - as though Haruka thought that would be able to keep Kanata away. There was no such barricade in front of the door now. Had Haruka naively thought that a locked door would be enough to protect his privacy, or he had he given into the inevitable, that Kanata would always find a way in?

Shuu had given him a copy of the key to Haruka's room without much fanfare. He was well-aware of the relationship between the two of them, so the little vocalist was all-too-happy to sow some discord. While the thought of someone else enjoying the look of irritation on his beloved brother's face was unpleasant, the ends justified the means. Shuu's interest in Haruka beyond his function in the band was shallow. When it came to targets, he preferred his favorite, Reiji. Haruka's stoic shell was just too tough for Shuu to break through and really make him suffer.

Kanata, however, could make his brother crack in an instant.

Unfortunately for Shuu, that wasn't exactly what he had in mind for tonight. Kanata crept into the room and gently shut the door behind him. After a big weekend rehearsal, Haruka liked to rewatch all his previously recorded episodes of Kamen Rider whatever in some sort of half-baked marathon, until he fell asleep. How heavily Haruka slept varied, but he seemed to have the most peaceful, deep slumber whenever he fell asleep to his tokusatsu shows. Kanata scoffed internally, looking at the serene expression on his brother's face. What wild fancies were playing out in his dreams right now? Joining the ridiculous team of heroes on television? Or maybe, he was dreaming that someone else was coming to rescue him.

_How cute, Big Bro. But no one will ever be able to save you from me._

Kanata's fingers ran over Haruka's face, gently. His mouth twitched, then he sighed, relaxing further into sleep. Completely unaware of his little brother's presence. No, completely accustomed to it. They were twins, after all, and as much as Haruka tried to separate them, his body welcomed him, unperturbed by his touch. And Kanata did touch on nights like this. He leaned down to lay his head against his big brother's shoulder, taking in his scent and warmth, remembering how they'd do the very same thing as children. Back then, he'd sneak into Haruka's room, too. Rather than being silent and cautious, he would earnestly shake him awake, begging to sleep in his bed.

Back then, Haruka would let him.

Kanata inhaled deeply. The sweet fragrance of Haruka's sweat was different from when they were children. His body, too. Kanata could feel the muscles of his lean form when he rubbed his chest through the thin cotton fabric of his pajamas. All of made him so excited that he could hardly stand it. His other hand dipped into the waistband of his own pants as he touched Haruka's body, down the chest to his slender waist, the side of his hip. Kanata's burgeoning erection pulsed to life in his hand, and he hissed, nuzzling gently against Haruka's shoulder.

Biting down the sound of his moans, Kanata began to stroke himself. As much as he wished to have Haruka looking at him, he worried about waking his older brother up and bringing this blessed quiet moment to a premature ending. Obviously Kanata had thought about it before. Fantasized about it. Haruka watching him intently. Maybe with repugnance and loathing, like he was looking at nothing more than a bug on the side of the road. Or maybe, with a reluctant interest, a rising arousal. Kanata pictured his brother's cheeks warming to a pale pink, his soft lips parting with interest, tongue flicking out to wet them.

God, his _tongue_. Kanata couldn't help himself, drawing back to look at Haruka's sleeping face. So beautiful. His thumb brushed against the corner of his lips, oh-so carefully. No reaction. Kanata wondered if he could push the digit inside, feel the warm wetness of Haruka's mouth for himself, and found he couldn't resist that impulse either.

Haruka's mouth opened, like it was beckoning him in. Kanata slid the tip of his thumb inside and moaned out loud, unrestrained. His cock ached, throbbing hard as he pumped himself faster. Haruka's mouth was so _hot_ and he still hadn't woken up, hadn't even tried to push him away or fight the intrusion.

How had he managed not to try this before? If Haruka was this out of it, then maybe he could even... The thought was too much to act on now. Kanata pulled away, knowing that he was about to lose it. He stood at Haruka's bedside, pants pushed down to his knees as he focused completely on jerking himself off. The image was firmly in his mind now, as he looked down at Haruka's pretty face.

He'd be even prettier with his lips wrapped loosely around Kanata's cock, still asleep as it pushed against his soft tongue. Haruka would wake up before it could hit the back of his throat, but Kanata would already have him right where he wanted him, where he couldn't look away. Kanata could climb right on top of his shoulders, fingers knotting in his hair, and thrust his cock into Haruka's mouth. No matter how much he wanted to fight him, Kanata would make him take it, would fuck his throat as hard and fast as he did the circle of his fingers. Kanata instinctively pressed his palm to his mouth, stifling his gasping moans. "Big Bro," he whimpered, so close now.

Haruka's eyelids twitched, but he didn't wake. Instead, he softly murmured a single word. "Kanata..."

Kanata's body reacted to the sound before he could even wrap his head around it. He saw a flash of stars, his hips jerking forward, and he was coming right there. Pleasure surged through him and exploded out his cock in the next moment. Kanata came so hard that a splash of jizz landed right onto Haruka's cheek, trailing down his chin - and the sight of that was enough to make him collapse to his knees, tugging out another orgasm from his still-hard cock. Kanata spilled himself on his pants without care for the mess he made, shuddering and panting hard.

When the world finally stopped spinning and Kanata could have a complete thought, he expected to be met with the harsh words and cold stare of his big brother, unable to stay sleeping through everything Kanata had done. Nothing came. When Kanata raised his head, he saw that - somehow - Haruka's eyes were still closed. His mouth had twisted into a frown, and his brow twitched, as if his pleasant dream had suddenly morphed into a nightmare, but he didn't stir to wakefulness.

Not even as Kanata's jizz began to drip down onto his neck.

If Kanata weren't already twice spent, he could have come at the sight. His tired cock twitched in arousal anyway. Standing shakily, Kanata pulled up his pants and wiped his hands on his thighs. It would be simple to clean Haruka up. Given how he'd managed to sleep through everything tonight, stealthily wiping his face was perfectly doable.

Kanata decided he'd leave the surprise instead.

* * *

Haruka usually tried to stay in his room for as long as possible on their days off. Not so today - in the early morning hours, the door to his room burst open. Kanata, on the couch, and Tadaomi, in the kitchen cleaning, both looked up at the sudden sound, spotting Haruka he made a beeline to the bathroom. Kanata hid his smile with the magazine he'd been reading as he heard the tap turn on, water pouring into the sink, splashing hard to get rid of Kanata's little gift. There was gargling and spitting for good measure, as if Haruka couldn't be sure what other parts of his face had been dirtied.

Tadaomi tipped his head in confusion, his innate curiosity spurring him to approach the bathroom. "Is something matter, Haruka-kun?" he asked, raising his fist to rap on the door. It opened wide before his knuckles could connect. "Haruka-kun? You seem troubled."

Troubled was an understatement. Haruka's face was flushed red, the way only hot water and fierce scrubbing will do, and his brows were knitted tightly together. He pushed past Tadaomi without offering a single word in reply, completely unaware that the source of his ire was sitting innocently in the den. That wouldn't do at all. Before Haruka could retreat to his room and try to collect himself back into his cool self, Kanata cheerfully called, "Yo, Big Bro! You're up early!"

Those deep blue eyes widened. Haruka's head whipped toward him and the agitation in his expression grew pointed, zeroing in on him. "You...!" he growled.

As pretty as his big brother's face was in sleep, Kanata would never trade it for this. Haruka's eyes dark with hatred, mouth twisted in disgust, forehead wrinkled in anger. Gaze focused squarely on him. From the day that other people started to enter Haruka's vision and Kanata had to fight for his big bro's attention in whatever way he could, he'd grown to love Haruka's despairing face, his frustration, his glares of disdain - his everything.

"Sorry, Big Bro." There wasn't a hint of apology in his voice; no matter how skilled Kanata was at acting, his giddiness was too strong, invading his words. "I just love you so much. It's hard to keep it all inside!"

Haruka lunged forward, stopping at the edge of the couch, chest heaving, eyes wild. His voice was deadly serious, low and rough. "Stay the fuck out of my room, Kanata."

A profound tremor shot down his spine at the sound of his name. More intensity than before. The way Kanata liked it the most. "Okay, okay, whatever you say." Raising his hands in surrender, he conceded, before the shiver of excitement could overtake his whole body.

Haruka stared for what felt like forever and not long enough. Suspicious. Knowing. Resigned. Without even bothering to ask how he'd managed to steal inside last night, Haruka spun on his heel and stalked back to his room. The door slammed behind him.

Tadaomi stared, trying to process the conversion that had taken place before him. He eventually offered, "It's normal for people to be angry when you go into their rooms without permission, Kanata-kun."

Kanata couldn't tell if he was making a formal observation on human behavior or trying to give him some perspective. "Don't worry," Kanata said, waving him off easily. He was openly grinning now, knowing that Haruka would be hiding in his room for the rest of the day, thoughts full of him. "I'll be a good boy for my Big Bro's sake."

At least until the next time he got too lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I have a discord server (18+ only!) for AAside's more questionable ships and content. Check out our server carrd at aasideaanonserverDOTcarrdDOTco (change DOT to .) for more details!


End file.
